


【戴五渣/Hazpi】长河落日 番外

by Kinyo_tyhg



Series: 长河落日 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Chelsea FC, M/M, The Wandering Earth - Freeform, The Wandering Earth-AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 流浪地球反叛军AU，设定多在前文，这是一篇番外：）





	【戴五渣/Hazpi】长河落日 番外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jus_ad_bellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/gifts).



       阿兹皮利奎塔从健身室出来，洗了个热气腾腾的澡，裹着毛巾到隔壁看了一眼，依然没有回来的迹象。回房吹干头发换好衣服，在门厅转了一圈想不起有什么事情要做，干脆去隔壁打扫起了卫生。擦掉台面上肉眼不可见的浮灰，一边由扫地机器人清洁好了地面，清洗抹布时发现白布还是稍微变灰了的，躁动感终于被安抚了一些。

       他离开了一个月，他的家却被清理了二十次。从随处乱扔的可降解食物纸和游戏包装，到堆满了两个洗衣篮的衣物和没开封过的几套床上用品，均经了邻居的手被重新安置。连轻微吱扭声的柜门都被重新装了一遍，鸠占鹊巢的新主人甚至想把它们干脆换成电子控制的，终于觉悟自己似乎太超过了。还是原封不动为好，那家伙似乎有点怀旧。临别前只请邻居照看一下房子，邻居该有点邻居的自觉——毕竟还没同居呢。

       终于踱步到工作区，看着停在一边待机的Chelsea-10又压了压冲动，想着完成今日工作再说。心里惦记一路，连看见日常凑到一起巡逻的26与8都觉得是在嘲讽自己，速战速决挑了每月任务里最简单的几条航线打卡完成了测航，又到总部处理好了自愿每日增加的文案工作，提前小半天就回到了起落点。

       从机甲里自诩沉稳地跳出来，Chelsea-28一闪在身后消失，化成运动手环扣在手腕内侧。如果此时调出数据，就会发现阿兹皮利奎塔的心跳速度达到今日最快，映入他眼帘的是蓝色的形似汉堡的机甲，是谁也不熟悉的样子。马塔离开后Chelsea-10就给了阿扎尔，交接手续办了快半年，终于在下次宣战前一个多月进入机甲互相适应。人机交互需要彼此调整，阿扎尔就这样消失了一个月，近在咫尺却见不到人影。

       阿兹皮利奎塔觉得时间够长了，中午从总部拿到的文件也显示交互达到尾声，各项数据已逐渐契合，就连机甲外壳都完全改变了形状。资料里附有几张照片，是精神对接暂停、中央系统接管控制时拍下的。照片里的人要么在兴致勃勃地张嘴咬汉堡，要么在休眠舱睡觉。居然还有一张看起来是洗澡时忘了拿东西，披了条浴巾在走动的，被他果断选择“垃圾信息”“确认删除”。

       手环启动，尝试与面前机甲的通讯设备连接。他听到熟悉而懒散的声音哼出一声疑问，不禁带了几分笑意：“是我，在门口。能进来么？”

       门打开了，他在门口停了停等待全身扫描结束，又把手环贴在伸过来的面板上记录信息，看着划过屏幕的一条条权限共享心情又好了几分。缓步走进控制室，地面踩起来如同草地的质感，却又有踩在木壳上的咚咚声，什么恶趣味的反差，有点适合弗朗明戈……胡乱想着，眼前的控制椅转了过来，国王端坐在他的王位上，双手相叠搭在胸前，面庞扬起、嘟着嘴唇，挑眉望着来人。

       阿兹皮利奎塔情不自禁俯下身，向伸过来的手背献上一个吻。顺着手臂亲上去，绕开没修理的胡子直达包围圈中湿润等待的终点，一只手抵在椅背上支撑身体一只手扣在了脑后，满头的小卷毛，挠得心里痒痒的。

       “你摸起来就像只小狗。”他没忍住。

       “我明天就和JT申请来一只狗给你摸。”发尖被人轻轻捏在手里揉来揉去，扩散到头皮一阵阵酥痒，但嘴上不能输。

      

*

      

       参观完更新后的机甲内部，与他曾经的17号机并不相同，保留了些许马塔的影子，若非阿兹皮利奎塔也熟悉原来的这里，决计认不出，看得出他尽了心力花足了功夫。阿扎尔笑容里带了几分得意，在椅子里翘起脚晃了晃，丢过去一块巧克力。“喏，我连这个都改良过。尝尝。”一边手顺着衣摆伸进衣服里，胸前鼓出手臂的形状摸索着，把什么东西掏出来放到了一旁。

       阿兹皮利奎塔皱了皱眉，“不要断开精神连接。它还没归化。”是指融合状态的机甲。

       “可是我很累哦。那么紧张干嘛？”

       阿兹皮利奎塔走到近前，拾起被挡在视线外的小东西，一边用吻堵住对方的嘴转移视线，一边把手钻进衣服里向上攀爬，摸索着把东西放回原位。方才退开一点，“不对接的话，总部接管控制的时候你都不察觉的。就像裸奔一样。”

       阿扎尔诧异地挑眉，嘴角都笑歪了。他作势又要摘掉对接的设备模型，冲阿兹皮利奎塔眨了眨眼睛：“嗯我在裸奔。你倒是来啊。”

       阿兹皮利奎塔只觉一阵电流从头顶窜向脚尖，心跳又快又重。脚下柔软的质感如上云端，又有着不会跌落的踏实。他吸了口气，沉声道：“这是你说的。”张开手臂接过怀抱，脖颈和后背被搂住，翻转位置坐到控制椅里，仰起头亲吻半跪在高位的人。

       阿扎尔时不时直起腰分开唇瓣，眼神挑逗，轻快地附身舔他唇角再躲开，一边用下身在阿兹皮利奎塔的小腹上磨蹭，认准了眼前人拿他没有办法。阿兹皮利奎塔被蹭得一阵躁动，甩开上衣，捏着阿扎尔的后颈按下来接吻，另一只手往他下面沿着轮廓摸了摸，逐渐摸出一手潮热。顺着运动短裤的裤脚爬上去，滑腻的腿肉手感更加柔软，被他练出的一些肌肉已经不告而别。不再碰前面鼓胀潮湿的一团，沿着内裤的布料向后滑，在凹陷处的边缘没轻没重地揉按，封住了上面的喘息和挣扎着想要讲话的嘴。

       前方失去了手指的触碰，姿势又够不到腹肌的线条，扭来扭去求而不得，想要往前用力靠衣服制造摩擦，奈何裤子弹性太好。阿兹皮利奎塔的舌头被用力咬了一下，又被更温柔的吮吸舔吻裹住，另一个舌尖灵活地招待来宾，轻快撩人地四下滑动，表达诉求。上诉成功，撩拨的手如愿地钻进内裤边缘向外探出，一起脱掉了两件阻碍。拍了拍绵软的臀肉，清脆的响声伴随着布丁般颤抖的肉浪，阿扎尔知道他什么意思，安分地转身伏在了操作台上，把头埋到了双臂间等待。

       一条湿热柔软的东西贴了上来，从大腿内侧滑到外侧，伴随着不轻不重的啃噬和撕磨。长着毒牙的蛇向上爬到了肥沃的山丘，流连着开垦无主，刺痛的痕迹里带着被渴求的满足，他捂住自己的脸，上衣顺着腰滑下来挂在胸前，赤裸的凉意和身后肿胀的热气交互翻滚，他还没来得及要求更热或是更冷一点，开拓者已经迈向新的征程。为了浇灌沃土，那蛇钻了进去，果不其然是处泉眼。被戳到某处，他的腰一下子软了下去，那条湿热的蛇钻平了纹路，含水层再也撑不住压力，地下水汩汩而出。他听见了自己毫无意义地喊他的名字，Cesar, Cesar，可以了……Cesar。

       阿兹皮利奎塔恋恋不舍地吮吸着，站起身一路亲吻着向上，脱掉他的上衣和自己的裤子，双手摸向他的前胸。左边的乳尖硬硬的顶在手心，右边则摸到了不规则形状的小东西，夹在他的乳头。他咬了咬他右边的耳垂，顺着旋涡舔进去湿漉漉地发问：“不是说裸奔？嗯？” 阴茎已经抵在湿热的穴口，阿扎尔被舔地浑身发颤，向后扭着向怀里靠，几次尝试都滑了开去。太湿了。他向后摸了上去想要扶着对准，被阿兹皮利奎塔抓着手改变了力量途径，只是带着撸了两把，就被抓回到前面来，继续撩拨他的难耐。

       “Eden。”他在他的耳侧唤他的名字，在这种时候。空气震动右耳耳膜，放大了在全身通路里流淌传递到心脏，一阵酥酥软软。

       “你右边更敏感了，是因为最近一直在带乳夹么？”   

       “下次也带左边好不好？”

       “我们回去买别的款式试试吧？”

       “Cesar……”无力招架又有点羞恼，阿扎尔扭头够着去亲吻那张越来越会在床上取悦他的嘴。他是喜欢的。这样才有趣。但还不够，他不要下风。

       他厮磨着湿润的唇瓣，瞥见对方的运动手环好端端待在手上，趁阿兹皮利奎塔不注意，拿起深蓝色的乳夹碰了碰手环，在他刚反应过来有什么开关被改变的瞬间扶着他的阴茎一把坐了下去。阿扎尔打开的是精神视野上的权限共享，来自机甲内各角度的摄像头角度下的他们瞬间浮现在二人脑海。自己看自己做爱，阿扎尔被羞耻感激得射了出来，阴茎继而又颤巍巍立起。

       立体环绕的呻吟声中，阿兹皮利奎塔气血上头，内心只剩一声卧槽。

 

*

       阿兹皮利奎塔躺在阿扎尔身后，环抱着他，按揉嗔怪被压得肌肉痛的手臂，没有指出对肌肉量的怀疑。他身上的哪个部分都很好摸，只是有一个地方太过极品。“你什么时候才能回来？”自己迟早要得肌肤饥渴症，问的同时他想。

       “最迟再有两天。总部再检查一下，就可以回家了。”阿扎尔翻了个身趴在胸前，屁股又肿又痛，这两天都只能趴着了。“谢天谢地，我汉堡居然也有快要吃腻的一天。”

       “回来给你做大餐。”阿兹皮利奎塔微微笑着亲吻他闪动的眼睛，料到又有什么诡计，猜不到也没关系，总是惊喜。

       “之后我就不用担心裸奔了。没人再看得见我。”他挤弄着眼睛。“除了你。”

       “你简直是梅蕾黛丝。”阿兹皮利奎塔轻声咕哝着，把他的头按进自己的肩窝。

       “什么？”闷闷的声音，鼻子被压扁在肩胛骨上，但阿扎尔依然保持着那个姿势不是很在意。

       “Cien años de soledad.”他说了书的名字，《百年孤独》，他定然没读过，但不要紧。“魔法师Eden在空间站的故事。”

       他轻轻环住心上人，紧紧扣住双臂，仿佛他下一刻就会飞出去。

 

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我不会开车，大哭。渣渣太极品了w阿紫的快乐我想象到了！  
> 祝您生日快乐~新的一岁继续产出优秀的作品！  
> 祝渣渣和戴五一切都好。有糖就更好啦！


End file.
